Small lamps have become very popular recently. They are generally several inches in diameter, have a low profile (thickness), and are usually powered by a 12-volt A.C. transformer. They use halogen bulbs which produce a very intense and hot light from a small bulb, typically about a half-inch in length and located in a reflector housed within the body of the lamp, the reflector being generally about an inch and a half in diameter.
These small lamps are frequently used in crowded, dark places which need a small light source such as bookshelves, cabinets, and the like. A shield for the lamps can protect from the effects of halogen bulb burnout and will also be aesthetically attractive, easily removable, and will allow for ventilation between the reflector and the shield.